Je T'aime
by Pepperkitty001
Summary: I suck at these, but bear with me. It's a Kalosshipping fanfic I wrote a while back that I finally figured out how to post. Just read it. There is also Pearlshipping in it and one-sided Amourshipping. If you like amourshipping DO NOT READ!


**Hi guys! Pepperkitty001 here. I've actually had this written down for a while and was too lazy to type it. :P Anyway, in this fic, Serena and Calem are just hanging out in Lumiose city. Unfortunately, Serena's former crush and his girlfriend happen to be there too. One-sided Amourshipping I guess, slight Pearlshipping. It's mostly Kalosshipping/Je T' aimeshipping. Maybe slight Growingupshipping? I don't know. I've talked too long. On with the fic!**

Serena's POV:

Ash Ketchum has rejected me, for her, Dawn Berlitz. What does she have that I don't? Besides, I've known him longer.

At least Calem has my back. He's been rejected by a girl, but he never told me who, Emma maybe? Anyway, he's a good friend to tolerate my fits.

 ** _Ash and Dawn kiss and Serena notices. She begins to cry and Calem consoles her. Calem follows her gaze and becomes angry at Ash. (He doesn't let Serena see though)_**

Calem's POV:

 _Ash Ketchum,_ I should have known. He's broken Serena's heart far too many times. I wish I could do something about it, but alas, I am a coward. I've always been that way when it came to Serena. It was as if she had used Attract on me. I admit that it had worked. If only I could tell her that, but as I already said, I am a coward, and an idiot. I displayed these qualities when I told her I, "respected her as a friend," and when I initiated the rivalry, the list goes on. If my friends have ever wondered why I spend so little time with the group, Serena is the basis of both reasons. One, I get nervous around her (why do you think I always lose to her, not because I'm a bad trainer). Two, I try to catch up to her (AN: this is in the case of growth on their journeys.), but I can't. She's better than I am.

Not like Serena would ever love me, I'm already too late for that. I would have been too late even if I had told her my feelings before Ash arrived in Kalos. She had met Ash before she even stepped foot in Vaniville Town. According to her, she had met him when she was a little kid at a summer camp. All she'll ever see me as is a good friend.

I guess I could tell her, but in a way that she wouldn't understand. Wait, she doesn't know French, does she? If she does, I'm screwed, but it's worth a try.

"Je T'aime," I whispered quietly.

Serena looked up, "What'd you say?"

"Je T'aime," I said a little louder.

"What?" Serena asked. Yes, she doesn't know what it means!

"Je T'aime!" I yelled as I ran away, dashing for my Altaria. "If you want an explanation, you know where to find me!" I yelled to a dumbfounded Serena as I rode off to the specified destination.

Serena's POV:

What the heck does that mean?

"Are you gonna go after him?" someone asked from behind. I groaned inwardly, it was Dawn. "Well?"

"No, not right now at least."

"Do you even know what he said?"

"No."

Dawn sighed. "He said he loves you."

I was taken aback. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. He was speaking French. Je T'aime means 'I love you' in French." she said. "Are you going to go after him? It seems you know where he went."

"He went home to Vaniville Town; I know that because he's my neighbor."

"Explains why he became so attached to you." My face was entirely red. I could have been mistaken for a tomato.

"He was the first person I ever met in Kalos when I moved here."

"I'm surprised you never had a crush on HIM," Dawn said looking away.

"You know?!"

"Yeah, you probably thought Ash was too thick to realize it. He can be smart when he wants to be, but usually he acts like… well, a kid. I sound like Iris, but he still acts the age he was when I met him… 10 years old." she laughed.

"Who's Iris?"

"She's a friend of mine Ash's. She's always calling him such a kid. She's actually the champion of Unova, she was almost beaten by two trainers named Rosa and Nate though."

"I can't help but agree with her."

The sun was starting to set, "I said it before and I'll say it again. Are you going to go after Calem, he obviously loves you a lot, despite the fact that he's a coward. You seem to intimidate him."

"I guess…" I finally answered. "I hope we can become friends." She hugged me.

"You bet!" she let go of me. "Now go!"

"Okay! Bye!" I said climbing onto my talonflame. "To Vaniville!" I saw Ash wrap his arm around Dawn, but at that point I didn't care. I had Calem.

Calem's POV:

She should've been here by now, maybe she doesn't care. If so, I expected this. I was startled when I heard a doorbell ring. "I'll get it mom!"

"Too late!" she answered the door. "Oh hi Serena, what brings you here?" I couldn't hear what Serena said. "Oh, Calem's up in his room," she said "Serena's coming up Calem, she has to talk to you about something!" she yelled. I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open." Serena walked in. "I suppose you want to know what I said?"

She shook her head, "Dawn knows French apparently. I wanted to know if you meant it."

"Well… yeah. Why do you think I was so cowardly as to say it in French and run?" I sighed. "I was too afraid to say it because I knew you liked Ash." I said, looking away.

"I don't, at least, not anymore. Ash still acts like he's ten, like I would…" Good. I finally found a little courage in me and cut her off with a kiss. We stayed that way for a bit. At first she was surprised, but she eventually began to enjoy it.

When we parted, she decided to break the silence first. "That's not much like you."

"No, it isn't. Is it perhaps a good change?"

"Definitely," she said smiling.

"Aww… my little boy has a girlfriend." Uh-oh.

"Did you see all that?!" I asked my mom, flustered and beet red.

"Yep!" she turned the screen of her phone to me. Oh no, if she filmed this. What I found was even worse, the faces of our three friends, Shauna, Tiernio, and Trevor.

"Finally!" Shauna squealed as she was shaking a terrified Trevor.

 **So guys, how much did it suck? Pretty sure I spelled Je T'Aime wrong... Also, I wrote this back when I was a pearlshipper sooooo... Anyway, now I just refuse to ship Ash with anyone. Besides, I kinda needed a reason for Serena to get upset over Ash, so I decided not to change it. Aren't I brilliant, Dawn conveniently knows French! (you can't tell but in my head, my voice is OOZING with sarcasm) R &R please, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED! I ACTUALLY REALLY NEED IT! Pepperkitty001 out, PEACE!**


End file.
